coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1967
Events and Jerry move the rubble after a train crashes in the Street]] *16th January - Vera Lomax dies from a brain tumour. *18th January - Vera Lomax's funeral takes place. *23rd January - Dennis Tanner accidentally sets Len Fairclough's living room on fire while decorating. *13th March - Ken Barlow is charged for taking part in an illegal student demo and fined £5. *15th March - Ken Barlow refuses to pay his fine for taking part in the student demo. Afraid that he will go to prison, Val and David decide to pay it for him. *20th March - When Val Barlow realises that she can't pay the money behind his back because of his principles, Ken is arrested and taken to Strangeways Jail for non-payment of his fine. *29th March - Mistakenly thinking that Jack Walker is living under Elsie Tanner's roof, Annie has a slanging match with her in the Street. *10th April - David Barlow is asked to stand as a candidate for the council but the electors have confused him with his brother Ken. *24th April - Elsie Tanner discovers that Steve Tanner, an old wartime friend, is back in the country. *26th April - Minnie Caldwell is robbed for her savings by conman Harry Eastham. *3rd May - After a gap of twenty-two years, Elsie Tanner is reunited with old flame Steve Tanner. *10th May - A goods train derails from the top of the viaduct on Viaduct Street, crashing into Coronation Street. The crash claims the life of Sonia Peters, the girlfriend of PC Jimmie Conway. David Barlow crawls underneath one of the carriages and finds Ena Sharples there. *22nd May - Steve Tanner is assaulted by a mystery assailant outside Dave Smith's Betting Shop. *30th May - Anna Windass is born. *12th June - Steve Tanner proposes to Elsie Tanner. She accepts. *20th June - Angie Freeman is born. *28th June - The Street residents discover the Lawson family squatting in No.3. *3rd July - Len Fairclough builds a bench for the empty space in Coronation Street left by the demolition of No.7. It would remain there until 1982. *5th July - The Lawson family, squatting in No.3 to avoid being split up in care, are taken away by the police when Len Fairclough reports them. *10th July - Despite the residents' best efforts, Coronation Street loses the "Best Kept Street" competition to Inkerman Street. *11th July - Sally Seddon is born. *19th July - Lucille Hewitt's revenge on Annie Walker for opening her private mail by signing her up for numerous advertising circulars backfires when Annie wins a trip to Paris. *24th July - Steve and Elsie Tanner's wedding is booked for 4th September in Warrington. *2nd August - Hilda Ogden, suffering from depression, goes missing whilst supposedly visiting her cousins. *3rd August - Andrea Clayton is born. *7th August - The police are called to investigate the sudden disappearance of Hilda Ogden. *14th August - The missing Hilda Ogden is found in Liverpool and returned to Weatherfield by a Doctor McKenzie. *30th August - The women of the Street go on a coach outing to Tatton Park while the men go on a canal barge on Cheshire's waterways complete with a crate of ale. *4th September - Elsie Tanner arrives at St. Stephen's Church in Warrington to marry wartime sweetheart Steve Tanner. *6th September - Ernest Bishop takes the wedding photographs under his trading name of "Gordon Bishop" (First appearance of the character). On his way back from the reception, Harry Hewitt is crushed to death when a car jack under Len Fairclough's broken-down van collapses. *11th September - A stunned Lucille Hewitt hears of the sudden death of her father, Harry. *13th September - The inquest on Harry Hewitt brings in a verdict of accidental death. Concepta Hewitt returns to Ireland and Lucille accompanies her back there. *27th September - Stanley Fairclough turns up in Weatherfield to see his father Len for the first time in five years. *11th October - Len Fairclough and son Stanley are trapped in the Builder's Yard office as a fire rages around them. They are rescued from the fire by workman Jim Lloyd. *6th November - Ena Sharples meets old acquaintance Henry Foster who confesses his guilt in taking a job from Alfred Sharples in the 1930s depression when Alfred was at his lowest ebb and who died soon after. Despite this past, Ena and Henry become good friends. *27th November - Irma Barlow suffers a miscarriage. *29th November - After suffering a miscarriage, Irma Barlow decides that she doesn't want another baby. Annie Walker is arrested for smashing a shop window after being provoked by football hooligans. *18th December - The Council decides to demolish Elliston's Raincoat Factory in Coronation Street. *25th December - The Rovers regulars compete against the punters from The Flying Horse in a tug-of-war game. The Rovers team loses. *27th December - Elsie and Steve Tanner leave Weatherfield for Steve's native United States of America. Final appearance of Steve Tanner and Ivan Cheveski. See also *Coronation Street in 1967 *Category:1967 episodes External links *1967 at Wikipedia Category:1967